Redemption
by Bobmonkycheese
Summary: Sawyer needs to redeem himself after he upsets Claire. But things get complicated when the others arrive. Conmama
1. Chapter 1

This my first fanfic so please review so i can make the story better i will accept any critisicism you have.

**Redemption**

**Chapter 1: Argument**

It started as just a simple comment he didn't know it would cause so many problems. Now everyone hated him all over again and he had to admit it he hated himself too. Even for him this was an all new low.

"Sawyer get your ass up now!"

It was Kate and she looked angry, she must have just got back from the boar hunt with Locke and Charlie.

"What is it Freckles?" He asked.

"Jack told me what you said to Claire, I can't believe ever you would sink that though," she replied.

"Yeah well it's not my fault Goldilocks took it the wrong way…" he was cut off by someone interrupting.

"You bloody ponse what did you say to her?" Charlie yelled

Before Sawyer could even reply, Charlie smacked his fist across his face. He fell back on the sand. A crowd was beginning to arrive. Sawyer stood up and tried to walk away.

"Don't you walk away from me you BLOODY BASTARD!" Charlie screamed after him.

Sawyer continued to walk on ignoring him. All he could think about was the mistake he had made this morning.

Flashback

Sawyer was sitting in his shelter reading, when someone came over.

"Hey Sawyer." It was a feminine voice.

He didn't need to look up to know who it was the accent gave it away. It was Claire.

"Hey yourself Mamacita what can I do for you?" Sawyer replied.

"Well Hurley was showing me the manifest and I noticed your name wasn't on there, why's that?" She questioned.

"Well that's because Sawyer's not my real name it's James Ford." He answered.

She was a little taken back by this she thought it would have taken longer to get this out of Sawyer.

"So how come you go by the name Sawyer?" She asked.

"That's none of your business Blondie." Sawyer replied.

"Well it's a bit stupid don't you think to go by another name than your own." She told him.

A crowd was beginning to form now and this worried Sawyer he didn't want anyone to now about his past. He was also getting angry at being called stupid by someone who got on a plane when they were 8 months pregnant.

"What's stupid is getting knocked up in this day and age; I assume you were knocked up because the father isn't here is he, what kind of slut are you." He screamed loud enough for everyone to hear.

The small crowd surrounding him was shocked they all thought Sawyer was a nasty piece of work who cared about no one but himself, but no one thought he was so low to say such nasty things to a pregnant woman.

"YOU THUCKING BASTARED." Claire screamed.

Sawyer looked up now for the first time from his book seeing the tears in her eyes. He had never seen her like this usually she was so bubbly and happy. What made things ten times worse was that she had Aaron in her arms he hadn't even noticed. She ran away followed by Jack and Hurley. Whilst everyone else just stood there giving him dirty looks.

End of Flashback

Sawyer didn't know why it hurt him so much to see Claire upsets it just did. He had hurt a lot of women in his time but this was the first time he ever felt guilty about it. 'What does it mean' he thought to himself 'why does it hurt me so much to see her in pain'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Pain**

Sawyer sat at his shelter alone as usual he hadn't talked to anyone for 2 days and Claire had deliberately stayed away from him. He didn't blame her, he had hurt her badly and because of this he was in pain.

"You know if you just apologised I'm sure she'd forgive you James."

Sawyer looked up to see Locke standing over him.

"What its matter to you?" Sawyer asked.

"Well Claire's in pain which in turn is causing you pain because you like her." Locke replied.

"What the hell you talking about?" Sawyer almost screamed but remembered that Jin and Sun were nearby.

"You'll understand eventually James." Locke answered whilst walking away.

Later that evening Sawyer was still sitting in his shelter, 'what the hell did that son of a bitch mean' Sawyer thought to himself 'I don't like her I barely know her'. Sawyer's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the sound of a Gun shot. Then he heard a screaming. He began to run in the direction it was coming from, until he was at the source in the middle of the jungle.

Charlie lay on the ground with blood pouring from him whilst to the side of him lay a screaming Aaron. Sawyer stood there in shocked. Jack, Sayid and Hurley arrived. Jack immediately ran to Charlie's side while Hurley picked Aaron up. Sayid was the first to speak.

"What happened?"

"I don't know I heard a gun shot and screaming and when I arrived I found them like this." Sawyer answered.

Kate and Locke now arrived.

"What's going..." Kate began but trailed off when seeing scene in front of her.

Jack and Sayid carried Charlie back to the Hatch to give him medical attention followed by everyone else.

"It was them wasn't it?" Hurley asked still holding a screaming baby in his arms.

"Well done Sherlock how long did it take for you to figure that out?" Sawyer mocked him.

"Sawyer this is not the time!" Kate told him.

Just then Charlie awoke gasping for air. Everyone even Sawyer went quiet.

"Charlie," Jack said. "What happened?"

"They...took her." Charlie replied very weakly.

"Took who?" Jack questioned hoping it wasn't who he thought it was.

"Cl…Claire." Charlie answered.

Jack looked up to see everyone else's worried faces especially Sawyer's.


	3. Chapter 3

I would like too take the opportunity to thank Audio Pineapple for the reviews I always like hearing what people think of my stories. So if anyone wants to review it would make me happy even if it's criticism, I would like to know what you thimk. So on with the story.

**Chapter 3: The plan**

Jack looked up to see everyone else's worried faces especially Sawyer's.

"What?" Sawyer questioned, "How?"

But before he could get and answer Charlie blacked out.

"Jack what are we going to do about this?" Kate asked with a clear worried expression on her face.

"I don't know," was Jack's simple reply.

This got Sawyer mad.

"What you mean, we ain't gonna go after her?" Sawyer asked.

"Where do you suggest we start?" Sayid inquired.

"I don't know but we can't just do nothing." Sawyer said to everyone.

"He's right, if we leave now we might just catch them." Locke announced.

"How do you suppose we do that John, not only do I need to take care of Charlie someone needs to watch Aaron."

"I'll go." Sawyer said abruptly.

Everyone looked towards Sawyer he had his fists clenched and a determined look on his face.

"And I'll help you." Locke told him.

"You'll need more than two men I suggest you take me and Kate along." Sayid announced.

"What about Aaron? We can't involve anyone else in this it's to dangerous." Jack informed everyone else.

Hurley finally spoke up.

"Dude I can watch Aaron."

"Then its settle Doc and Jabba will keep an eye on the kid and the VH1 reject. While the rest of us go get Claire back." Sawyer informed everyone.

And with that Sawyer went to get some guns from the storage room.

"You have 48 hours then if you can't find anything come back and we'll form a plan." Jack told Kate, Sayid and Locke.

Sawyer returned with the guns handing a rifle each to Kate and Sayid and a handgun to Locke after he rejected his rifle. Locke also placed two knives in his belt. While Sawyer took the remaining rifle and another handgun.

"Let's get a move on." Sawyer told the others.

And with that they all complied and followed him out of the hatch. Jack and Hurley looked on as they left. While both hoping nothing would go wrong.

"God speed." Jack thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Hunt**

In the jungle

Locke searched for any sign that could give them a clue of the direction the others had gone in but it was futile. They were standing exactly where they had found Charlie and Aaron but there was not one footprint in the mud not one broken branch, come to think of it not one sign of a struggle. Locke was beginning to give up hope what was the point in going after Claire if they didn't know where to start.

"Found anything John?" Sayid asked standing a few feet from Locke.

"Not one thing." Locke replied.

Just at that moment Kate and Sawyer arrived.

"Find anything?" Locke asked.

"Nothing, you." Kate replied.

"Not one clue." Locke answered.

"This can't be possible, it just can't!" Sawyer yelled while punching a tree several times.

Kate walked up to him and patted him on the back.

"Well find her, I promise." She said trying to comfort him.

It had occurred to her lately something was different about Sawyer over the past few days. She had always thought of him as a man who only wanted to get in her pants yes she liked him and had feelings for him but she knew he could never return them. But with Claire he acted differently he was always kind with her never once saying anything nasty to her that was until that day when he lost his temper. He obviously was feeling guilty about it though Kate could see it was eating him up inside as plane as day.

"So what do we do now?" Sayid asked.

"We keep looking until we find something." Sawyer replied.

At these words Locke and Kate went back to searching for signs. While Sawyer and Sayid waited.

Back at the hatch

Jack was tending to Charlie while Hurly was trying his best to quiet Aaron down.

"How the Hell does Claire manage this everyday?" Hurley asked Jack.

"Well she's probably used to it by now." Jack replied before quickly drawing his attention back to Charlie.

They both went silent again. Until they heard the noise of the hatch door opening. Desmond walked in but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Jack bandaging Charlie and Hurley holding a screaming baby in his arms.

Back in the Jungle

Sawyer was beginning to get angry they had been searching for just over an over and not found one sign of the others.

"Jesus Christ how can there be no sign of a struggle or a foot print." Sawyer yelled.

"Sawyers right Claire wouldn't have made it that easy for them she would have thought." Kate said.

Locke thought to himself. He agreed with Kate there would have been a sign of struggle not to mention blood from Charlie's wound everywhere. Locke stopped his trail of thought just then.

"Hang on a minute where's all the blood?" Locke asked everyone.

"What?" Sawyer questioned him.

"There's no blood from Charlie's wound anywhere so therefore they cant of shot him here." Locke explained.

"Of course it's so obvious they must have moved Charlie and Aaron away from where they abducted Claire in order to fool us."

"So." Sawyer said.

"So if we find Charlie's blood we'll find some signs of Claire." Kate replied.

"Then let's go!" Sawyer ordered them as he began to run through the Jungle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Trail**

In the Hatch

Desmond stared at Jack and Charlie, then too Hurley and a screaming Aaron.

"What the Hell is going on here Brother?" Desmond asked.

"There's been an incident." Jack replied.

"What sort of incident Brother?" Desmond asked again.

"The usual kind involving the others, kidnapping and shooting people." Jack answered.

"Who did they kidnap?" Desmond asked another question.

"Claire." Jack told Desmond whilst continuing to tend to Charlie.

Desmond stood still trying to take all the information in the others had returned and Kidnapped Claire and from the looks of things shot Charlie.

"Is there something you wanted?" Jack questioned Desmond.

"Yes, I was looking for Locke." Desmond replied.

"He gone searching for Claire with Sawyer, Sayid and Kate." Jack informed him.

"How long have they been gone brother?" Desmond inquired.

"Nearly 3 hours." Jack replied.

Desmond was about to offer Jack and Hurley help but his thought were interrupted by Charlie coughing as he regained consciousness.

In the jungle

Sawyer searched every inch of the Jungle possible for the sight of Charlie's shooting and therefore a trail to finding Claire. The others were having trouble keeping up with him. Even Sayid a man of great speed couldn't match his speed.

"Sawyer slow down!" Kate called to him.

"No, we need to find Claire and I'm not gonna stop til I do." Sawyer yelled back to her.

This took Sawyers three companions by surprise they never expected Sawyer to care so much about finding Claire. Sawyer ran ahead leaving the others still a little stunned.

"Why do you think it matters to him so much to find her?" Kate asked the other two.

"Perhaps he feels guilty for the way he treated her before." Sayid said.

"No, it's more than that; I think he actually cares for her." Locke told the other two.

Both Sayid and Kate look at Locke with disbelief.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked.

"Well it's obvious by how hurt they both are that there is something between the two of them." Locke informed them.

Kate was about to press this further until Sawyer returned.

"I've found it there's blood everywhere." Sawyer said before leading them to the spot he had found.

He led them about 100 odd yards until they arrived at a spot with a pool of blood in the Soil. Locke examined it for a few seconds then look to the others.

"Yep, it's definitely human blood." He told them.

"Can you see any signs of where they went?" Sayid questioned him.

Locke looked around for a few minutes before he stumbled across some earth that had been disturbed.

"Yeah, there some kind of evidence of a struggle." Locke replied.

"Which way did they go?" Sawyer almost screamed at him.

"Well from the looks of things he went that way." Locke answered whilst pointing in the direction he was on about.

"Let's go!" Was all Sawyer said to them as he started to walk in that direction.

Back at the hatch

"Just relax Charlie" Jack tried to calm him down.

"…Clai…re…" Charlie gasped.

"Locke's leading a search party into the jungle to find her." Jack informed him.

After hearing this he began to relax a bit.

"What happened out their Charlie?"

Charlie gasped again and began to tell them what happened.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took me so long to update guys but it is Christmas and I've been really busy hope you lot like this chapter. The next won should be up on Boxing Day. So let's carry on with the story shall we.

**Chapter 6: Charlie's Tale**

"What happened out their Charlie?"

Charlie gasped again and began to tell them what happened.

Flashback

Charlie was walking along the beach looking for Claire she had been incredibly fragile since that incident with Sawyer. She wasn't in her tent and neither was Aaron and Charlie was beginning to think something had happened to them. He saw Sun sitting watching her husband Jin fishing.

"Sun have you seen Claire this morning?" Charlie asked.

"Not that I know of, Charlie is something wrong?" Sun inquired.

"I don't know Claire usually always waits for me to come take care of Aaron while she goes out for her walk." Charlie replied.

"OK Charlie I'll go asked Jin if he's seen her." Sun said to him in a comforting way before going off to talk to her husband.

Charlie waited a few minutes until she came back with Jin looking worried.

"He says she went into the jungle with Aaron about forty minutes ago." Sun told Charlie.

"I've got to go after her she and Aaron could get hurt." Charlie told them both.

Jin began to speak in Korean to Sun and when he finished Sun turned to Charlie.

"Jin says he'll come with you, he has an idea which way she's going." Sun said.

"OK lets go we have to find her." Charlie exclaimed.

So Charlie and Jin headed into the jungle without saying a word to each other partly because they couldn't understand each other. They walked for what felt like hours until they came across Claire sitting on a log with Aaron in her arms crying. Charlie walked over to her.

"What's wrong Claire?" he asked.

Claire continued to cry but looked up tears streaming down her face.

"It's because of the redneck bastard isn't it?" Charlie questioned.

She just nodded whilst she began to cry harder.

"Claire you shouldn't listen to an idiot like him." Charlie told.

"It's not what he said that upsets me it's just in the last few months we've been on this island he never been so cruel to me, he's always been a gentleman." Claire told Charlie.

"Sawyer a Gentleman we are talking about the same Sawyer here right." Charlie replied.

"You don't know him the way I do, no one does. We've told each other things we've never told anything else when you were back on drugs he watched over me, he means a lot to me." Claire exclaimed.

"Do you Love him?" Charlie asked her.

"What?" Claire questioned whilst looking at his face he looked almost angry.

"Do you Love him?" Charlie repeated.

"I…I just don't know." Claire said sadly.

Charlie was heart broken she may not have known the truth but he did she loves Sawyer not him God knows why but she loves him.

"It's ok Claire come on lets go back to the beach." Charlie said soothingly.

He looked in those enchanting blue eyes of hers so full of tears when he got back to the beach h was going to teach Sawyer a thing about how to treat a lady.

They were just about to get up when they heard some noses that sounded like movement in the bushes behind them. Jin began to speak in Korean extremely fast Charlie wrapped his harm protectively around Claire. Then all of a sudden they were surrounded by a group of people. Charlie knew before he even saw them that they were the others.

"Well isn't this nice we have some company." One of them said.

"What do you want?" Charlie asked.

"Why you of course." Another man said.

They began to move towards them but Jin tried to protect the other two. Eventually he knocked a couple of them over. Until a man came behind him and knocked him out with his rifle. Claire began to scream. Whilst Charlie ran to Jin's aid.

Suddenly a gun shot was heard and Charlie fell to his knees crimson red liquid was coming out his chest. Two men grab Claire whilst another began to Drag Jin along the ground. Charlie could do nothing he could barely move and then all of a sudden he blacked out.

End Flashback

"Oh my God!" Jack exclaimed.

"They took Jin as well?" Desmond asked.

Charlie simply nodded.

"Dude this is bad what do we do?" Hurley asked Jack.

"Firstly Desmond could you go and get Sun and bring her here don't tell her why until she gets here. We can't let anyone else know what happened.

"Sure thing Brother" Desmond Said before running out the hatch.

"I hope the others are ok." Jack said to Hurley.

Hurley kept silent he didn't know what to say but he knew for better or worse things on this Island were about to change.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The hunt begins**

In the Jungle

Locke was stumped they had been following the trail for about 2 hours and now there was a problem the trail had split in two directions, and Locke had no idea which way to go. He had convinced the others that they should take a brake while he tried to figure it out but Sawyer become incredibly annoyed in the past ten minutes.

"What the Hell do you mean you don't know which way to go?" Sawyer asked.

"James I'm sorry but it's impossible to tell which trail to follow, the others probably knew we'd find the trail so they split up." Locke told him.

"Then why don't you try harder." Sawyer replied.

"Sawyer, how do you expect him to know which way to go?" Kate interjected.

"How the hell should I know he's the tracker not me or how about you freckles got any bright ideas." Sawyer snapped at her.

"Why Don't we split up." Sayid said.

"I don't think that's a good idea what if one group gets caught or worse shot." Kate exclaimed.

"We don't have any other choice Kate, we only have 32 hours left to find Claire." Locke reminded her.

"I don't care if it takes my whole life I'll find her." Sawyer exclaimed.

In the hatch

Sun followed Desmond into the hatch wondering why Jack wanted her until she walked in to find Charlie lying down in a bed bandaged up Jack sitting at his side and Hurley cradling a Screaming Aaron.

"What happened?" Sun asked.

"The others at…attacked us" Charlie answered from his bed.

"They took Claire and your Husband." Jack added.

Sun stood stunned her husband had been take she couldn't take it in how had this happened.

"What are we going to do" Sun asked still quite shocked.

"We've already sent Locke, Kate, Sayid and Sawyer to find Claire." Jack answered.

"And my husband?" Sun questioned.

"We only just found out they took him too. They only think they are looking for Claire." Jack replied.

"We have to find them and tell them." Sun exclaimed.

"Sun they've been gone a good 16 hours, theres no chance that we'll catch up with them." Hurley announced.

"Don't worry about it I'm sure where Claire is Jin is." Jack said.

Desmond could see Sun's worried face and felt something had to be done.

"I'll go and try and catch them." He told Jack.

"No, we should wait for the others to return." Jack replied.

"How do we know they haven't been taken too brother." Desmond told Jack.

"Locke said that he would be back in 32 hours if they don't find her so we wait to then, then if something goes wrong we will do something." Jack exclaimed.

"OK brother but if there not back were gonna need to tell everyone else we can't do this on are own." Desmond told Jack.

Jack didn't reply he just sat down and began to check Charlie's bandages didn't need to be reapplied.

Back in the Jungle

"So who's going with whom?" Kate asked everyone else.

"Well how about Sayid and I take this trail while you and James that trail." Locke replied.

And with that they went two different directions each following a different trail.

**Alright now I won't be able to update for about a week but the next chapter will be about Claire and where Jin and her are and why they were taken. We will also find out which group is following the right trail. **

**So thanks for reading and please review hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I took so long to update but I've been having major writers block plus a hell of a lot of school work. So here's the next chapter.

**Chapter 8: The Others**

**In a dark room**

Claire awoke in a small dark room, she couldn't see a thing but she could tell she was in some sort of prison but with no windows. She was scared for her safety and worried about her son and Charlie who the others had left behind. All she could do now was cry she had been so stupid to have wondered off alone she thought to her self she put her son and Charlie in danger. She began to weep but then she heard some strange noises which to her sounded familiar. Of course she thought to herself Jin had been taken too.

"Jin." She called out.

"Claire." Jin replied and then started talking in Korean.

Jin must be nearby Claire thought to herself knowing she wasn't the only one captured made her feel a little better. Although she was stilled scared. Why had they taken her and Jin what did they want with them.

**In the Jungle**

Sawyer walked side by side with Kate, he knew she could track but he still led the way has if he knew where he was going.

"So why do you think they took Claire?" Kate asked Sawyer trying to break the silence.

"How the hell should I know?" Sawyer snapped at her.

Kate look at Sawyers face it wasn't full of anger as she thought it was full of fear.

"Sorry I didn't mean to upset you, I was just wondering that's all." Kate apologised.

"Well you can stop wondering because when I'm done with those bastards I'll make sure they never bother Claire and her baby again." Sawyer exclaimed.

Kate was a little shocked at this outburst but could now understand clearly what Locke was talking about earlier.

"You love her don't you?" Kate asked.

"What?" Sawyer replied.

"Well you're so passionate about finding her." Kate told him.

"Yeah well it's my fault she's in this mess so I'm gonna save her, but that doesn't mean I love her." Sawyer replied.

"What ever you say Sawyer, but I know there's more to this than just that." Kate told him.

Sawyer just ignored her as he carried on following the trail with Kate's help, could she be right Sawyer thought do I have feelings for Claire. Just then his thoughts were interrupted when they suddenly appeared back at the site where Claire was abducted.

"Damn it," Sawyer yelled. "We were on the wrong trail all this time we've just been going around in a circle."

Sorry it's so short but I wanted to save a bit some of the good stuff for later on and it won't be long until I update next I promise. As always please review thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter it's a bit short but I think it is a good one. Anyway enjoy and please review.

**Chapter 9: Feelings **

In the Jungle

Locke and Sayid were on still following the trail when Sayid broke the silence.

"John can I asked you something?"

"Sure." Locke replied.

"What did you mean earlier when you said that there was something between Claire and Sawyer?" Sayid questioned.

"I meant that I think they are in love with each other." Locke replied.

"They don't seem to be in love to me." Sayid said.

"That's because they don't know it yet." Locke told him.

"What evidence do you have for this John?" Sayid asked him.

"Oh just a hunch." Locke answered.

In the Hatch

Sun sat with Aaron in her arms he had been screaming so loud with Hurley that she offered to look after him. He had finally begun to settle down. When he was awoken by Desmond and Jack arguing.

"Were not involving anyone else and that's final!" Jack screamed at Desmond.

"Oh so you think everyone else will just ignore the fact that half of us have been gone for two days!" Desmond yelled back.

"Guys calm down this isn't helping." Hurley said trying to stop the yelling.

"They have been gone for 45 hours so I think it's highly unlikely that they will return in time and if we don't involve anyone else how are we supposed to help them." Desmond told them calmly.

"We'll find a way." Jack replied stubbornly.

Just then Kate wondered into the hatch alone.

Somewhere unknown

"Sir why did we take the Korean he means nothing to are plan." A mysterious voice said.

"Because he would have been a threat if we left him and besides two hostages are better than one." A second voice replied.

"But what about Tom's plan?" The first voice replied.

"It'll still work we just need to make a few moderations to it." The second voice answered.

Back in the Jungle

Locke and Sayid were still following the trail which to Sayid seemed never ending. He was pretty sure the others were setting a trap for them.

"What's wrong Sayid?" Locke inquired.

"It's the others I'm sure their setting a trap for us and we're walking straight into it." Sayid answered.

"Then we'll have to keep are guard up." Locke replied.

They then stay silent for a while until they could see some sort of grey building ahead.

"This must be where Claire is." Locke exclaimed.


End file.
